Supernatural Time
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Finn's life was relatively okay...then new humans show up...and with them new enemies...and he has a suspicion they won't be joke villains like ice king... "Post-Hot to the Touch" "Post-Supernatural S7" Major AU!
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural Time

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Dean Winchester was shocked. One moment he's locked inside Purgatory...the next he's chained to a chair in front of of a table filled with Sam, Castiel...And his Mom, Dad, Bobby, Jo, and Ellen!? What the Blood!?

His eye get even wider as he sees a demonic creature with a business suite, but no face. Using one of it's many. long, slender arms to(somehow) drink a goblet of fine wine.

Dean is about to say something-

 **Snap**

Only to suddenly find himself gagged. "None of that! Let's keep things moving." Snaps the creature impatiently.

He turns to everyone(now also gagged). "Right, let's make this 'prologue' quick so we can jump into the action."

He briefly pauses to take another sip. "I'd like to do a sociological experiment: 'What happens when you take a bunch of characters and plot elements from a grim and edgy universe... and just drop them somewhere light and fluffy(more or less)."

He gestures around. "Take a good look at your universe...this is the last you'll ever see of it." And with a snap of his fingers the Winchesters(and friends) vanished from their universe forever...as did Lucifer, Micheal, several demons, several previously **dead** demons(now brought back), the Leviathan, several Pagan Gods(including one newly resurrected Trickster), various Angels, 4 horsemen, And one newly-resurrected mother of all monsters in a pear tree!

…...

Jake the Dog, Finn the human, and BMO stared in disbelief at the large bunch of people that just crashed on top of their dinner table. Naturally, the first thing Finn notices-

"Oh, snap! Are you guys human!?" Exclaims Finn. "Ah dude! That'll be totally awesome if you are!" Exclaims Jake.

The assorted people just stare at the talking dog in disbelief...

…...

Meanwhile, Death is having a lovely date with his Girlfriend Life...when he suddenly falls over deathly ill...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

Supernatural Time Ch.2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **…...**

"I'm getting Diabetes just being here!" Complained Dean as they walked through the Candy Kingdom. As amazing as it was to have their friend and family alive and well again...they were putting all that emotional crap on hold until they got their bearings in this strange new land...or at least until they got over the freaky talking dog-thing.

"Don't worry guys! PB is crazy-smart! She'll help you figure things out!" The Winchesters opinion of Finn...He seemed like a nice kid...if a bit naïve...and goofy.

They were ushered into the throne room by banana guards. Finn shouts toward the pink princess.

"Hey, PB! Guess what! I found- "SHHH! Not now Finn! We have a situation!" She gestures to the various monitors that showed everything happening all over Ooo.

Strange creatures were popping up all over Ooo. A man on a red horse was stirring up conflict in the Fire Kingdom. Angels were duking it out with the wizards in wizard city. Werewolves were gobbling up all the Hug wolves and Why-wolves; this among other instances of new creatures eating the nicer creatures of Ooo was throwing the ecosystem out of whack!

"Whoa, what's going on at Marceline's place?!" Asks Jack. Bubbelgum smiles. "Relax guys, she's got this covered."

 **…...**

Marceline was having a kicking day! First she smelled new vampires to hunt! Dozens of them! And they were all heading for her!

These guys were more of a challenge though. Stakes didn't cut it, they seemed to even be immune to sunlight!

Then-

 **SLASH!**

Marceline's eyes widen as a new vampire cuts off the head of another. "Cut the heads off!" He shouts at her. "It's the only way to keep us dead! Marceline dose that. And is happy to find that after sucking up their souls; she's now immune to sunlight too! True, it's annoying but she can deal.

The vampire introduces himself as Benny Lafitte. He explains to her that loads of vampires have found themselves on her world. They sense her power; believe her to be some new Alpha. And are coming to kill her to gain the title for themselves. Not Benny though; apparently, he just wants a guide for this crazy new world...and is willing to be her minion if need be.

After realizing he can't drink Red, she compromises and lets him drink animals. They then keep killing all that come to fight... Things get interesting when Lenore and her 'vegan'-vampires come and offer their services as well.

After this, curious to see where this is going. Marceline only kills the leaders(or if necessary, their lieutenants) of the attacking vampires. Seeing her crazy vampire/demon powers at work is usually more then enough to cow them all into line.

After what feels like all the Vampires have sworn themselves to her. She goes to discuss this with PB; taking a quick detour to check on Simon first.

…...

The instant she and her minions entered the Ice Kingdom... Marceline knew something was wrong...Save for Gunther...all the penguins were dead...

 **Oh, Death  
Oh, Death  
Oh, Death  
Won't you spare me over another year?**

"Please Death! Hold on!" Begged life. "This guy's just an usurper! He's a virus and your the pancreas of this universe!"

 **Well, what is this I can't see  
With ice cold hands taking hold of me?  
When God is gone and the Devil takes hold  
Who will have mercy on your soul?**

Marceline had a very bad feeling; she flew into Simons home. Her minions follow as quickly as they can...

 **Oh, Death  
Oh, Death  
Oh, Death  
Oh, Death **

Death chuckles. "True...but I'm afraid this virus is stronger then the pancreas...stronger then the whole body even!...I'm sorry sweetie"...

 **No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold  
Nothing satisfies me but your soul  
Oh, Death**

Marceline comes into the room just as a strange man waves his hand...and the Ice King(AKA Simon...and her oldest friend)...falls down dead to the world...

 **Well I am Death, none can excel  
I'll open the doors to Heaven or Hell**

"Death!" Screams Life as he crumbles to dust...

 **Oh, Death  
Oh, Death**

SIMON! Screams Marceline as she hugs the still body of her friend and cries...

 **My name is Death and the end is here...**

…...

Everyone just stared at both monitors in horror. "Okay, that there...that was messed up." Noted Jack. And everyone can't help but agree...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
